For Life
by LunaLeader
Summary: Paul Lahote has marked me as his mate. I can never escape, run or hide. I have to obey every order he gives me, females always obey their mates. What did I do to deserve this? I'm 14 years old and have my whole life ahead of me. He's WAY too protective, possessive and controlling. He insists that I'll have a normal life, but in reality; I'm a prisoner till the day he dies.


**_A/N: I'm back. I just wanted to apologize for deleting the story so suddenly, I know some of you were beginning to enjoy it, and it was unfair. This is the third time I'm uploading the story, I could give a whole list of reasons why I did it, but I'm tired of giving you excuses. I've had a lot going on in my life and I'm so happy and thankful for those who supported me. My bestfriend moved to America yesterday, and it kinda reminded me to repost this. Anyway, I feel awful for doing this because I have wonderful amazing readers who review and I'm forever getting emails about new readers who follow and favorite this story, and its my duty as a writer to not make you wait so long for updates._**

**_I am sorry. And if it makes you feel any better I'm planning on updating as often as I can and I've planned so much for this story. It also reminds me; I've changed the plot line a lot. The introduction is not very different to the old one, but its been a while since the majority of you have read it, so just familiarize yourself with it again. Paul isn't a cannibal in this version, I figured that it would be hypocritical of him to go around eating people if his natural enemies are vampires/:. Paul won't be the one to kill Alice either, you'll find out why and who soon. Bella's family also won't be planning to move somewhere at the beginning of the story. I've changed her age too, only slightly._**

**_I'm also considering posting this story on wattpad, so if you see a story similar to this under the author LunaLeader please don't assume someone's plagiarized my work._**

**_I also want to thank delanaluver for all her support and for even continuing on her version of this story:) lots of love x _**

**_I think that's all, but I'll update you on any other changes as time goes on. As for now, ENJOY!:)_**

* * *

It was a cloudy day.

The branches of the trees were like dark lines that followed the movement of silence, the leaves were thickly covering the branches as if the entire forest wanted to conceal itself.

I'd never been in the woods that were situated in the front of our house. Renee had always told me to steer clear and away, after all most of the cities attacks and deaths occurred there.

The sky over the town looks almost purple, but that didn't mean anything. The storm was miles away and probably wouldn't even make land fall until mid afternoon if not later. Oregon was one of the wettest places in America, so this wasn't anything new.

Phil's arrival broke me out of reverie. "A storm's coming," he announced, walking up the stairs of the porch and into the house.

Mom sighed loudly and turned off the TV. ''Great. Well I guess I'll run into town and stock up on the groceries, you coming?'' She asked Phil.

"Nah, I'm good. I need to catch up with a few guys on the team anyways. You go on ahead." Mom looked annoyed, but left without him anyway.

My stepfather Phil was a minor league baseball player. He married my Mom around two years ago, and although I didn't really like the fact that my mother had married someone younger than her, Phil was a good guy and he made her happy, so she could have done a lot worse. He was always away for his games, so most of the time it was just me and Mom.

Mom was a crazy character, always moving onto one crazy thing to another. After divorcing my deceased biological father Charlie, she got her elementary education degree and became a kindergarten teacher. She still does this if we stay somewhere for a long period of time, but that's not very often.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along, Bells?"

I shrugged. ''Not really. I kind of want to hang out around here.

''Will you be alright if the storm hits while we're gone?''

''Phil, I'm fourteen now. I can take care of myself, its nothing I haven't seen before.''

He chuckled. ''If you insist.'' I

I walked him out and was about to close the door when I saw something unusual.

"Phil, do you see that?" I asked, pointing in direction of what seemed to be a boy – no, man lying face down nearby the tree line of the woods. "He looks hurt, maybe even dead, quick lets go see what's wrong."

Phil had a mask of confusion plastered on his face. '''Are you sure?'' He asked.

''Yes! He's just lying there!''

''Jesus Christ,'' he cursed. He ran over the street making his way over the unmoving man.

''Get the first aid kit!'' He called. I ran back into the house and grabbed the first aid kit and a cordless telephone just in case.

I ran towards where Phil and the young man who look to be in his early twenties if not younger, were positoned.

''Is he alright?'' I asked dropping down beside Phil.

The young man's body was bruised and he had three gashes along his chest. His chest and abs were so chiseled and defined. I took this chance to admire him while he was knocked out. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet colored and revealed he was most likely from native American descent. He looked so perfect but dangerous at the same time.

''Is he alright?'' I asked dropping down beside Phil.

The young man's body was bruised and he had three gashes along his chest. His chest and abs were so chiseled and defined. I took this chance to admire him while he was knocked out. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet colored and revealed he was most likely from Native American descent. He looked so perfect but dangerous at the same time.

''Is he going to be alright?'' I asked again.

Phil nodded absent mindly. ''He'll be fine. These aren't serious wounds, whatever or whoever did this to him didn't slash deep enough to cause any crucial damage.''

The young man suddenly groaned and opened his eyes. They were the most beautiful irises I had ever seen, hazel with gold flecks around them.

''It's alright, son. We're going to help you.'' Phil said.

The young man groaned and turned his head to the side. His distorted gaze landed on me and I found myself unable to wretch myself from the gaze of his gorgeous eyes, making my heart take off. I couldn't break eye contact with him. He held my stare for another moment, looking as if he was seeing the sun for the first time before closing his eyes. He hissed as Phil sprayed Bactine on his chest curls.

''What happened?'' Phil asked.

''Animal attack,'' he whispered in a strangled voice.

''A bear attacked you?'' The young man nodded.

''Stay with him Bella. I'm going to get the golf cart, I can't risk anymore damage by carrying him.''

Phil stood up and ran back towards the house. I moved closer to the young man who was now staring at the sky. ''What were you doing in the woods?'' I asked in a shaky voice.

I focused more into his answer. It was a bit odd, and added with the way he said it, I think their was a lot more to it.

His eyes narrowed dangerously zeroing in on on me, ''Mate.'' He growled.

I didn't know what that mean't exactly, so I just pretended that he hadn't said anything and waited patiently for Phil to return. I turned looking back at the house, even though I had the feeling of holes being burnt through my back.

I couldn't deny he was good looking. Dangerous but good looking. He had a manly look and tanned skin. His hair was a mixture of pure black with streaks of chestnut running through it. And his body, oh his body, was so defined. I could make out every muscle on his chest and arms.

Now that I'd had a good look at him I realized I'd seen him around town a few times, but I didn't know his name. I was about to turn back around and ask him when Phil returned with the golf cart. He loaded the young man into the passenger seat.

''Open the garage door and get the guest room ready.'' Phil said.

I nodded and ran back into our house. We had an indoor garage at the front of the house where we stored our golf cart and dirt bikes. The garage was connected to our basement, so all we had to do was open a door on the ground. I ran into the basement and opened the door to the nicest guest room we had. I pulled down the sheets to one of the twins sized beds and laid the pillows flat.

Phil came in moments later carrying the young man fire man style down the stairs. He laid him on the bed then stepped back.

''You're going to need a few stitches, son'' he said, examining one of the deeper cuts. He walked out of the room as if he knew what he was doing. The young man looked a bit nervous.

''Is he a doctor?'' The feral voice from before had disappeared and in it's place was a whisper.

''No, he's a minor league baseball player,'' I told him, ''so I guess he must have some sort of experience fixing injuries.'' I found Phil pulling a more complex first aid skit off the shelf.

''Is he going to be okay?'' I asked.

''He should be, but you need to go upstairs for this Bella.''

''I can't watch?''

''No.''

I hpmfed and left the room. I watched some TV to pass the time. The storm hadn't come yet.

Mom came home around five looking extremely stressed. She dropped the ton and a half grocery bags she was carrying on the kitchen counter.

''Where's Phil?'' She demanded.

I got up to inspect the bags. She had brought a lot and I was hungry. I quickly got one of the microwavable cheese burgers and put enough fries for me into the oven.

Cooking had never been one of my mother's abilities. Even worse, she keeps attempting to improve. So normally Phil takes care of dinner or we ring a take away or I cook up something for myself.

''We found a guy passed out on the tree line and brought him back here. Phil's been sewing up his wounds since three o'clock. He might have accidently killed him.''

She walked down to see what was going on. I carried on with making my dinner.

She came up minutes later, looking indifferent. "He seems nice. He'll be spending the night, Phil and I don't think he should be staying alone tonight. But, we don't know anything about him and his past, so we'll take him back first thing in the morning." With that, she left the room.

Mom came back wearing a regular T-shirt and yoga pants. Did I mention she was once a yoga teacher? She started took classes because she wanted to 'radiate positivity'. Her words, not mine, and then went one to teach wanted to get me into it at one point, but I got really annoyed with the patience you had to have and the whole meditating ordeal, so I gave up.

I grabbed my food and walked downstairs to get away. The young man was in my normal hiding spot, but I figured he wouldn't mind some company. He was sitting up in bed watching TV when I poked my head into the room.

''Can I come in?'' I asked softly.

He glanced over at me then nodded ''Sure. You don't have to ask, this is your house.''

''I know, but I didn't know if you wanted to be left alone or something.''

I sat down on the other twin bed. ''Watcha got there?'' He asked, nodding at my food.

''Burger and fries. Want some?''

He shook his head ''Nah, you go ahead and eat.''

''How old are you?'' I asked suddenly.

He smirked and looked back the TV. ''Eighteen. How old are you?''

''Fourteen.'' He studied me for a moment, then chuckled softly.

''What?''

''Your pretty mature for a fourteen year old.'' I shrugged.

''Do you have a name?'' He asked.

''Bella.''

''Paul.''

''Paul,'' I repeated, thinking about it ''I like it. Its different.''

He studied me again for a moment with a constant smile. ''Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella.''

''It's a pleasure to meet you too, Paul''. I giggled.

He gave me a lopsided grin, even though their was no humor in his eyes. A dangerous thick sort of air settled again as his eyes took me in.

''Are you hungry?'' I asked wanting to lighten up the mood.

He nodded his head. "Do you have any meat?''

I thought for a moment. ''Yeah, Mom and Phil had Ribs last night. Is that okay?''

He licked his lips. ''Perfect.''

I ran upstairs to get the left over Ribs from the kitchen. Phil was sitting on the couch focused on a game of football.

''Bella, what are you doing?'' He asked in a tried voice.

''Paul wants Ribs,'' I told him. Phil sighed and rubbed his face. ''Sweetie, he probably trying to rest. Please don't bother him.''

''I'm not,'' I assured him. ''I asked him if he was hungry and he said he wanted meat.''

Phil studded me uncertainly for a moment before looking out of the window at the forest. The storm had finally made landfall and all of the trees were leaning sideways. I popped the meat into the oven for a few minutes then returned downstairs.

Paul inhaled deeply when I came in. ''That smells delicious,'' he whispered.

I passed the plate and he began eating with his hands. I watched him curiously for a moment. Most people like to cut their meat up, but he was eating it whole, the bone and everything. And his teeth looked really pearly white and sharp.

''So where about in Oregon do you live?'' I asked in an attempt to make light conversation.

''I live in a cabin in the woods.'' He said licking his fingers.

''Oh. my mom won't let me go into the forest. She says it's too dangerous.''

He smirked. ''It is too dangerous, especially for little girls like you. The werewolves would just eat you up. You should be afraid, very afraid.'' He grabbed my wrist to frighten me. When I screamed, he chuckled.

I studied him for a moment. ''Are you a werewolf?''

He smirked. ''No, I'm not werewolf. That would mean I could only change on a full moon. Now, ask me again if I'm a shapeshifter.''

I rolled my eyes. ''Are you a shapeshifter Paul?''

He chuckled darkly. ''That's really none of your business, now is it?''

''We're letting you stay in our house. Don't you think we should know if you're a shapeshifter who turns into a wolf?''

''Touche, but I'm afraid that is one piece of information I am not allowed to disclose. Let me put it to you this way, I'm dangerous. Does that offer any comfort to you?''

''Of course.'' I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes again.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. ''Don't roll your eyes at me, Isabella.''

Before I could reply, and question how he knew my real name, Phil knocked on the door before coming into the room.

''How are you feeling Paul?'' He asked.

Paul nodded, his dark eyes never leaving mine ''I'm fine, sir.''

I was a bit shook up at the tone he had used earlier, but shook my head and thought nothing of it.

Phil inspected the various cuts on his arms. Most looked to be days old. ''Wow you heal fast.'' He sighed and looked down at me. ''Come on, Bella. Let's leave him be in peace so he can rest.'' I nodded and moved away from the bed walking past Paul not looking at him once.

''Goodnight Bella'' he called.

''Night.'' I mumbled quietly, I couldn't help but think what he had meant earlier on by the word 'mate'.

I didn't sleep so well that night, the dream I had was so vivid it had to have happened. I was in the forest, lying on the ground. Above me was the sky and countless stars. The moon shifted through it's phases, in one instant it would turned from new, the half to full. I stood up and took in my surroundings.

''It's funny.''

I gasped and I looked up at Paul who was crouched beside me. He shook his head. ''People are spooked by full moons, but not new moons. You can see everything on the night of a full moon, but nothing on the night of a new moon because it's covered up."

I backed up. ''Bella. Don't even think about it.'' He must of known I was going to make a run for it. He walked forward every time I took a step forward. ''I don't want to have to hurt you, but even though you are my mate, I will."

''I'm not your mate, your deluded. How do you know? Besides, there's no such thing as werewolves or shapeshifters or whatever you call them. You were just trying to scare me earlier and you've took it too far.''

''Mate.'' He growled. ''Your mine. My instincts are telling me. I've imprinted, there's no going back now, your definitely the one. You can never escape me, now that I have found you I'm never letting you go. And didn't you learn anything from a few hours ago? You will speak to me with respect. I will beat you into submission if I have to.''

**_I ran._**

* * *

**_A/N: Over 3,000 words, so I guess that's an improvement, all of my old chapters were only 1500-2000 words. How are you liking it? Good or bad? Should I continue?_**

**_I'll update again at the end of the week:)_**

**_LunaLeader._**


End file.
